The Horrors of an obsessive Ghost Girl
by Triforcedlink
Summary: Jacob and his friend Evan were the average teenagers in horror films. Getting attack for little reason as they try to make ends meat. After Jacob goes on a trip to Japan, he unwittedly gained a few traveling companions and unwanted admirers. One of them happens to be our favorite vengeful Onryo Kayako Saeki, who will stop at nothing to gain his affections. Her son comes along too.


**I was mainly bored and the 2nd chapter of tales of a gamer is having a bit of a shortage of inspiration juice… so this is just to get my idea out and to give a few laughs to anyone that even manages to find this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. All characters from their respective horror movies belong to their respective owner… at least until i figure a way to get them.**

**Mark my words...**

**Chapter 1:** **The Ring and Grudge… also Silver**

Jacob was considered a patient and usually calm guy, able to handle stressful situations that would render most men insane. Though his friend Bridge liked to oppose that point, but that's another story for another time. So Evan Bridge found himself amused when he saw him gritting his teeth and and growling to himself in anger at something bothering him.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Silver?" Evan asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Jacob's eyes flashed over to him, insomnia clearly reflected in them. He opened his mouth to say something to Evan but then closed it and slumped back moping again. Evan now was annoyed, not out of any concern but annoyance at the fact that the thing bothering him wasn't him.

"Ya' wouldn't believe me anyway…" Jacob said mumbling to himself. Evan merely looked at his friend with a deadpan stare.

"Bitch pleases, I got attacked by a freak in a hockey mask and some burning victim with claws for hands. I am pretty sure I can handle whatever has come back to kill us… again." Evan retorted sharply.

For the past few days of their summer vacation, things had been hectic for the pair. Monsters, Serial Killers, and all things that bump into the night had been making a habit of screwing with their summer vacation. First freak that showed up was a gay ass wannabe vampire dressed with a cape and romanian suite. A hairy looking man with a wolfish nose showed up later, clawing the crap out of Jacob's door. The latest batch of trouble happened when two freaks, one of them an unstoppable hockey masked killer with a machete, and if who Silver described as a douchebag was correct; a burned man with a red sweater with a fetish for blades showed up in Jacob's dreams.

Surprisingly Silver was dangerous when he was pissed form a lack of sleep and managed to pull the prick out from his dream and beat the shit out of him. Bridge had a much harder time with the man dubbed by the sweater guy as "Jason", to say that guy was hard to kill was an understatement.

A shotgun blast to the face, makeshift napalm bombs, weedwackers to the crotch, and a heavy overdose of lead was barely enough to kill him. Jacob said that outside the dreamworld, Freddy was a pushover. Evan agreed with that statement considering the hell he went through to put Jason down.

It had been silent for the past few days, though for some reason Jacob's phone kept getting calls that had a voicemail saying "Seven days"...

Whatever that meant.

Anyway Jacob's suffering was his job and somebody was stealing it. He was starting to make his point even clearer when he heard a cat meow eerily in the background. Evan glanced and saw to his surprise a pale boy with shrunken eyes making a perfect imitation of a cat at Jacob. Though his eyes were dead, there was a sense of sadistic satisfaction at seeing Jacob jump at the sound of his cat-like voice. The noise caused Jacob's eyes to widen in rage and frustration before he began to shout at that boy in a mix of English and Japanese.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU KAMI DAMN NEKO BOY! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHETHER YOUR MOM'S A ONRYO OR NOT! So help me if you interrupted my sleep one more time I will take that cat and shove it up your-"

"As much as it amuses me to see you breaking down like this, I would definitely like an explanation as to why a pale boy imitated a cat." Evan responded with a calm curiosity.

Jacob's head turned towards him looking at him for a moment before sighing in acceptance of what he was about to reveal.

"Fine, you remember that i had won a vacation to Nihongo right?"

"English."

Jacob rolled his eyes at him, before mouthing _Japan_ at him to which Evan nodded.

"Well i went sight seeing for a bit and ended up at an old abandoned house…"

"Real smart Silver, going to the abandoned house with no clearly alive inhabitants was such a smart move."

"Shut it. Anyways… back to what I was saying."

_Two weeks prior…_

_Jacob stared long and hard at the dairy he had found inside the attic. He had read through it and was wondering why this Kayoko women would leave her diary around this rundown house. He sighed in slight annoyance, he hadn't read the diary he just looked at the title and found the owners name on it._

'_I wonder if she still lives her… nay, no one alive would want to stay in this crappy rundown home. I'm slightly surprised that no one had even torn the place down...' Jacob thought to himself casually as he was beginning to walk back out of the house. He hadn't' made it more than 4 steps when he heard what sounded like a cat dying; he glanced around to see if he could spot it and saw nothing in sight. Jacob looked annoyed and muttered something about stray cats living in abandoned homes, before he heard a bone chilling rattle._

_Jacob turned and was might with a grisly sight. A black haired women with a pale skin, which matched her white dress was glaring right at him with large amounts of hatred. As he looked into her eyes he felt something prod his mind and body to stop moving but shrugged it off in favor of getting a closer look. Jacob heard the meowing and this time he saw a pale boy with pure black eyes making the annoying sound._

_Jacob frowned in distaste before turning his attention to the women who blinked in surprise at his lack of fear. _

"_Is that your kid?" _

_Kayako couldn't speak due to her broken neck because of her bastard husband, but she nodded glaring at him harder hoping his lack of fear was just a fluke. Jacob took a glance at her son before nodding to himself firmly, like he just decided something important._

"_Tell your kid that he needs to quit the cat noise it gets old real fast." Jacob said quietly , he gave her the dairy and then left the door leaving her in open shock. Her son looked at her blankly before asking her something she wished she had an answer too._

"_Mom, What just happened?"_

_She really wished she had an answer to that…_

...And that's how i THINK everything started but i am not sure. I hope that's how this haunting started anyway." Jacob finished in one breath. Evan blinked. He blinked again when he saws the women he mentioned was looking right at him from behind with an unreadable expression.

"...She's Behind me isn't she?"

EVan could only nod solemnly.

Jacob slammed his head into the table and murmured to himself with despair.

"Fuck my life… really fuck it!"

**Rather short but it fits for the type of story i am planning. Will Kayako-chan figure out the mystery of Jacob (Not hard, i designed him as an idiot :p ). Will her son ever learn to not use his dead cat's voice? Will Evan ever not be an ass? The answer to that question is an obvious no, he will not.**

**He enjoys it too much…**

**Read, Review and give me favorited for i am an attention whore!**

**...please? **


End file.
